The present invention is related to an adjustable wrench which has simple structure and can truly one-way wrench a work piece.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional adjustable wrench 8 having a main body 81. A fixed jaw 82 extends from one side of the main body 81, while a handle 83 is pivotally connected with the other end of the main body 81. A movable jaw 84 is slidably disposed in a slide slot 811 of the main body 81. The movable jaw 84 has a push block 841 protruding out from the main body 81. A driving section 831 is formed at front end of the handle 83 in the main body 81. The driving section 831 abuts against a slide block 85 having a toothed section 851. The driving section 831 serves to drive the slide block 85 to make the toothed section 851 thereof disengage from or engage with a toothed section 842 of the movable jaw 84. When the handle 83 is clockwise wrenched to drive the slide block 85 to engage with the movable jaw 84, the fixed jaw 82 and the movable jaw 84 can cooperatively clamp and wrench a work piece 9 such as a bolt or a nut. When the handle 83 is counterclockwise wrenched, the slide block 85 is moved away from the movable jaw 84. Therefore, when the main body 81 is driven by the handle 83, the movable jaw 84 is pushed open by the work piece 9 and idles. Accordingly, when reciprocally turned, the adjustable wrench 8 can only one-way wrench the work piece 9.
The above structure is relatively complicated and is hard to manufacture. Moreover, when reciprocally turning the adjustable wrench 8, the toothed section 851 of the slide block 85 will frequently reciprocally move to engage with or disengage from the toothed section 842 of the movable jaw 84. As a result, the toothed section 851 of the slide block 85 and the toothed section 842 of the movable jaw 84 are subject to wear after a period of use. Such toothed sections can hardly further truly engage with each other. This will make the movable jaw 84 unable to firmly clamp a work piece 9.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable wrench in which the main body is formed with a hollow section. A slide block is transversely slidably disposed in the hollow section. An adjustment bolt is pivotally disposed on the slide block and engaged with the movable jaw. One side of the slide block adjacent to the handle is formed with a dented section. The handle has at least one stop member corresponding to the dented section for abutting against the slide block. When the handle is wrenched, the stop member abuts against and locate the slide block so as to fix the movable jaw. At this time, the fixed jaw and movable jaw can clamp and wrench a work piece. When the handle is wrenched in reverse direction, the stop member is disengage from the slide block, whereby the slide block and the movable jaw are pushed open by the work piece and idle. Accordingly, the adjustable wrench is durable and can one-way wrench the work piece.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: